


Heart of Darkness

by Niaf (Fain_Snape)



Series: Darkness's Child [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fain_Snape/pseuds/Niaf
Summary: The summer after Harry's First Year Harry is taken in as the Ward of Severus Snape. He finds himself caught up in an ongoing war between the Werewolf Pack of Greyback and his nemesis Draco Malfoy's family and friends





	1. Interesting Nighttime Visits

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own Nothing. The character mentioned here in are and will always be belonging to J. k. Rowling. If you wish to read the true story of Harry Potter please read her most amazing books.
> 
> **Note:** This story is AU starting after Harry's First Year. It is a story of Severus as a father/mentor for young Harry and takes place in the summer between first and second year. It is AU and will deal with themes of abuse (child) as well as a small little war.
> 
> ** WARNINGS: **Mentions Child Abuse. Some Fighting and Violence will occur. Mild Swearing.** **

Severus was leaning back on his favourite straight back chair. It has been a long four weeks. For that matter it had been a long month and a half. Starting with the end of term feast when he'd held Harry back telling him to come to his office. Where he had talked to the boy about staying with him over the summer. Something Severus wasn't sure he should have done at the time. Now looking back he was relieved. The things that had come to light in the short time he'd had Harry were really troubling Severus. It reminded him too much of himself. What he'd seen in the boy the first times he'd been in his classroom had shocked Severus to no end. All his preconceptions about the boy were false. The child was not spoiled and he certainly wasn't James. 

It was so hard to believe that the underweight child in his arms that looked more like an eight year old boy then the eleven year old he really was, had suffered the same if not worse abuse then Severus himself had as a child. Looking at the child of his best friend Lily Evans he felt tears forming in his eyes and a lump in his throat. That he'd allowed this precious boy to be harmed like that was almost too much for him. 

He had filled for guardianship based on a paper he'd revealed to Albus when he'd learned of the boy's home life. The paper was a legal document Lily had sent him the morning of her death. It listed three people who were to take Harry if something happened to her. Her sister Petunia if she desired to raise her nephew, Severus himself as Harry's second godfather and Sirius Black Harry's other godfather. Severus had thought like Lily evidently did, that Petunia would be able to offer Harry a real family. Sirius was in Azkaban and Severus was a bachelor who had never had any experience with children younger then eleven. 

Now though he refused to allow Petunia to have the child again. The papers had been filled and his letter from the Ministry stating that one Harry James Potter was now the responsibility of Severus Tobias Snape sat on his table along with the two empty cups from their earlier tea before the boy had fallen asleep in his arms. Severus was going to take Harry over to visit Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy tomorrow to introduce Harry to his extended family. Lucius was after all Severus's adopted brother from his third year when Lucius's father had seen the evidence of the abuse Severus had suffered, the summer after his second year, and thus had filed for a formal adoption to remove Severus from his abusive home. With Severus's mother being dead at the end of the second year Severus had nothing left at home and readily agreed. In all but blood Lucius and Severus were brothers. 

Just as Severus was considering putting Harry to bed and following suit himself the floo in his hearth turned green. He'd just risen to his feet wand out when Narcissa Malfoy cradling a crying Draco in her arms stumbled out. Severus quickly set Harry on the chair. The child starting to wake up at the sudden change in position. Severus took two steps forwards and pressed Narcissa behind him. Pushing her towards Harry. Putting up charms and wards between Narcissa, Draco, Harry and himself so that whatever came through the floo next wouldn't have a chance to get to them without going through him. A ready stance and his wand held in a death grip Severus faced the floo. Ready to duel. 

Lucius stumbles through covered in blood and wearing tattered clothing. Falling to the floor with a scream. "Seal it. Seal it NOW," filling the shocked room. Severus took one step forwards his wand pointed towards the Floo. A single look spared towards Lucius before he acted. A flick of his wrist sent the spell. 

The blast of red light flew through the floo. The powerful hex hitting its mark as a sharp terrifying scream sounded from the fire. A moment later a blast of blue light hit the floo and the flames died as a solid wall cut the fireplace off. Another quick flick and Severus's doe patronus stood before him. 

"The Malfoy's have been attacked. There are serious injuries to deal with. We need emendate access to the infirmary. We will be apparating to Hogwarts in five minutes," Severus said calmly to the patronus. "Go straight to Albus Dumbledore," Severus commanded and watched a moment before the doe left through the wall and vanished from sight.

Narcissa wanted to run to her husband but the barrier that Severus had erected prevented her from doing so. She screamed out in fear when the scream resonated through the room, but instantly calmed at Severus's soft voice. After the patronus left she stood stock still holding her hysterical son in her arms as he wailed uncontrollably. 

"Harry," Severus called out turning towards the chair where the child was palming his eyes blinking rapidly. Pulling on his glasses he met Severus's concerned gaze with a confused and lost expression. "Get your invisibility cloak and your wand. Hurry. We don't have time and we are in danger. Do not ask question, do not take anything else. Go now." After those words were spoken by that steady voice Harry jumped down off the chair and ran as fast as he could. 

Severus turned to Narcissa and spoke softly, "Lucius cannot apparate in is current state. I will take both Harry and Draco with me. You will apparate Lucius to the destination as soon as I have confirmation from Albus to bring you. Can you do that?"

"Yes," came Narcissa's too soft reply. Severus got a good look at her then. Draco was covered in dust. Wearing only pyjama bottoms. Narcissa herself was wearing a long pink nightdress that was torn and covered in dust and dirt. 

"Are you or Draco hurt?" Severus asked. Narcissa shook her head adamantly. "Good give me Draco Narcissa, everything will be alright. Go help Lucius to stand."

Harry came running back in panting for breath and held out the cloak towards Severus. Who took it and handed it to Narcissa as he took Draco from her. Draco seemed to calm slightly as he felt the strong calm embrace of his godfather enclose him as he was placed on Severus's left side. 

"Shh Dragon everyone is safe now. Just calm down and breath child. Soon we'll be at Hogwarts and you'll be save little one. Do not fear. Everything is ok now," Severus cooed gently to the little boy in his arms. Feeling the tension ebb away. He turned his gaze to a much calmer Narcissa. 

"Once I pick Harry up cover both children with the cloak. Make sure they are both covered. Then none of them will be identifiable," Severus said and Narcissa nodded. He cast two disillusionment spells over Narcissa and Lucius before turning to Harry and motioning him closer. "Harry I need you to hold on tightly just like Draco is. When the cloak covers you both I want you both to take a hold of it in one hand and keep a firm grip on me with the other understood," Severus said gently. 

He got two soft and scared whispered yes's and bent down to pick up Harry when a Phoenix patronus came flying into the room. Severus straightened with Harry held firmly on his right side as the Phoenix spoke in Albus's voice. 

"The wards are down. Apparate straight to the infirmary. You have less then twenty minutes to do this before the wards will reengage."

"Narcissa did you catch that?" Severus asked her and she nodded that she did. "Good cover the children. Then take Lucius and take two steps outside my door. You'll be outside the apparation blocking ward then and apparate straight to the Hospital Wing. No matter what happens outside that door do not stop, do not hesitate, just go, understood?" Severus instructed in a commanding no nonsense voice. 

"Yes," Narcissa stated. Walking up to Severus and tucking the cloak around her son and Harry quickly. Both boys grabbed hold of the cloak and tightened their hold on his robes burying their faces against his shoulders. He could feel both boys shaking uncontrollably against him.

Severus nodded and Narcissa goes over to Lucius who's already put his wand back into his cane to use it to stand back up. Narcissa stabilizes her husband and together they make their way out of Severus's house. Taking two steps outside his door and apparating away. 

Severus fallows with both children held tightly in his arms. He doesn't stop as he steps out the front door and it slams shut behind him. Taking two strides forwards off his front porch he turns and apparates away to Hogwarts. Not disturbing the quiet in the night with anything more then two loud pops. 

Once Severus apparates to the infirmary he heads straight over to the nearest bed and sets down both boys. Removing the disillusionment charm from Narcissa and Lucius as he walks.The two boys cling to each other as they cry softly. Fear and uncertainty making them seek comfort in the only other person near them. Both looking after his retreating form with longing. Wanting nothing more then his comfort. One because he is all they have, the other because he is the only calm and collected presence in the whole situation. Severus's unemotional control over the situation giving comfort and strength to the terrified child who just witnessed his home being invaded, his father attacked, and his home laid waist to before disappearing into the floo.

Severus quickly walks to the storage cupboard in the infirmary after setting the boys down to retrieve two sleeping drafts mixed with calming droughts for the boys. Casting a quick glance at a shaken Narcissa who's barely holding herself together standing hopelessly in the middle of the room watching as Poppy lays Lucius down and begins a diagnostic. Having not moved from where she had apparated. He would deal with her after he'd taken care of the boys Severus decided. 

Not for the first time since they tumbled out of his fireplace Severus thanked his skills at Occlumency for keeping him going throughout the crisis. Allowing him to push every emotion behind solid walls and leaving him free to think and act without reaction. He knew that is what calmed his godson, what let them all escape his home without incidence before anyone could follow the Malfoy family there. 

He grabbed the vials and walked back to the two boys. Who looked at him with lost and terrified wide tear filled eyes. "Shh it's alright. I'm going to give you each a sleeping potion. You'll sleep for a good eight hours and wake up rested. You've both had far too much excitement for one night. Now drink," Severus said softly, but with a no nonsense voice that insured both boys reached out and took the offered vials. 

Severus watched as both drank the potion and slumped over onto the bed. Taking the empty vials he set the on the bedside table. Picking up Draco who had fallen on top of Harry he went over to the next bed and set down the boy tucking him in and kissing his brow. He repeated the same with Harry transfiguring his clothing to pyjamas while he tucked him in. Kissing him on the forehead. Severus stood up and cast a series of wards over both boys to insure they would be safe. Without another word he turned and walked over to Narcissa. Gently drawing her into his arms.

The moment Narcissa felt Severus's strong hold and could hear the soothing calming beat of his heart against her ear where he pressed her to his chest, she broke down into desperate sobs and clung to him. "Shhh Cissa I have you," Severus whispered knowing this had been too much for her. No doubt she had been near hysterics herself when Lucius sent her and Draco through. For all her strengths and motherly love Narcissa was no warrior. Her strengths were in other areas. Though she was a powerful witch and knew many hexes and no doubt would fight to the death for her family, she was not made for this kind of fear. 

Severus walked calmly over to where Lucius was lying guiding Narcissa as he went. His eyes met Lucius's hazy gaze. Staying slightly back so Poppy wouldn't be disrupted from her work by their soft conversation. "What happened Lucius," Severus said gently. 

"Use Legilimency Severus, it will be easier," Lucius whispered in a broken voice.

Severus nodded. Shifted Narcissa so he could raise his left hand, which still held his wand and whispered softly, "Legilimens" as his gaze focused on Lucius's. Images flashed into his mind. He saw the front door to Lucius's manor flying open shattering upon the floor. Heard Lucius scream at Narcissa to get Draco. Saw Lucius take a fighting stance facing the stairwell leading upstairs. They had all been getting ready for bed. Draco was evidently woken up, since he could be heard screaming in fear. Lucius casts spells after spells towards the men and women entering his home and racing towards him. He counted five in total. He recognized their leader. The duel kept going as Narcissa returned screaming at the sight. Draco crying hysterically as parts of walls exploded around them from spells. Lucius screaming for Narcissa to take him to Severus's. Their backwards flight towards the upstairs library and floo. Narcissa flooing with a distraught Draco into his home. Lucius being injured as he duelled five madman. 

Severus withdrew from Lucius's mind looking over at Poppy. "They will both need strong sleeping droughts. I'll inform the headmaster and see to the defence of Hogwarts. They will come here next to finish the job. Poppy I trust you will remain here."

"Yes Severus. I have at least an hour of work on Lucius, before I look over the others," Poppy replied. 

"I know you do not like Lucius Poppy, but he is my brother. Please. I beg you watch over my family. These four in this room right now are all that I have left in this world to live for. Take care of them," Severus told her truthfully. She looked up sharply at that. Seeing the dour and most feared professor showing true human emotion on his face. Fear, concern and the most powerful one for her love. 

"I will guard them with my life Severus," Poppy assured him and he nodded taking Narcissa over to the bed next to Lucius's and setting her down gently. Helping her to sit back against the headboard. Accioing a dreamless sleep he gently coaxed her to drink it and helped her lie down. Covering her up with the blanket as he held her hand she gently fell into a dreamless slumber. He tucked her hand under the blanket. Turned to Lucius and gave him a reassuring smile. "No harm will come to any of you. I'll set wards over the infirmary before going out with the Headmaster to face these foes. Do not worry Lucius. Draco and Narcissa will be safe here," Severus reassured his friend. Turning to go. 

"Make sure you're safe too Severus," Lucius says as he watches his brother leave the room. He can hear his brother's voice from the other side of the door. As Poppy finishes healing him holding out a vial of the same potion that Severus had given his wife. With one final look around the room wondering who Harry was to Severus he drinks the potion and falls into slumber. 

Severus is just finishing with the wards on the Infirmary when Albus, Minerva and Filius join him outside the doors. Severus turns to face them. 

"How are they?" Minerva asks.

"Lucius was badly injured. Narcissa, Draco and Harry are fine. They are all asleep, but that is not my greatest concern. Albus we must head to your office. I need to flow Hector Nott's residence to insure his family is safe. They need to be evacuated here right now," Severus states. 

"Tell us what is going on on the way dear boy," Albus said and starts to lead the group to his office as Severus begins to explain. 

"After the fall of the Dark Lord most of his followers went into hiding. However, his werewolf pack did not. They continued the reign of terror they had begun under his watch. Though many of the pack were captured five remained on the loose. Led by Fenrir Greyback. It seems that something must have happened with them, because they are actively seeking out the remaining Death Eaters. Luckily for us only two residences are under threat," Severus began. 

"During the reign of the Dark Lord, three safe houses were disclosed to all members of the Dark Lord's regime. The Malfoy's Manor. Which is in a state of ruins after tonights attack. The Lestrange's Manor. Which is under heavy scrutiny from the Ministry of Magic due to Rabastan, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange's attack on the Longbottoms. The last of these was the Nott's Manor house. Where Hector and his son Theodore and his wife Elizabeth Nott reside. I fear if they attacked the Malfoy's they will go after the Nott's next," Severus went on to explain. 

"Why do you believe they will come here?" Filius asked. 

"Because they know this is where I would take the Malfoy's once they had turned up at my home," Severus explained as they entered the Headmaster office. Severus went straight to the floo as did Albus. With a wave of his wand Albus unlocked it allowing Severus to grab a handful of Floo powder. "Nott Manor," Severus called throwing the powder down. Severus did not kneel down or put his head into the fire he called out. "HECTOR ARE YOU THERE?"

"Severus? Is that you?" comes a small shaky voice Severus recognizes as Theo. The boy's head appears in the floo next. Dirt and tear stained with a small amount of blood leaking from his nose. 

"Come through Theo and tell your parents to follow. Do it now," Severus orders the youth not waisting any times. 

"O-okay," the frightened pre-teen says in a shaky voice before leaning back out and screaming to his father. Next thing Severus knows Theodore Nott comes running through the floo and lands in his arms clinging to him crying desperately. Following on his heels is a shaky Elizabeth who looks far too frail and sickly. Next moment a bedraggled, but unharmed Hector Nott floos over. Calmly looking at the floo with his wand pointed at it as if fearing something else would come through. 

Severus points his wand calmly at the floo while holding Theodore to himself with his right arm. Casting the same hex as before with the satisfaction of hearing a sharp yelp before Albus casts a charm that severs the connection and closes the floo to Hogwarts. Sealing the fireplace once more from the floo network. 

"Are you harmed Hector? Elizabeth?" Albus asks gently. 

"No I am not. I was about to have Theo floo to Lucius's place when you called Severus. What is going on?" Hector asked. Meeting the Slytherin's cold gaze. Elizabeth simply shook her head and slumped down to sit gracefully on the floor. Elizabeth was a very petite woman of gentle disposition who scared very easily. 

"I'm afraid that something has caused Greyback to decide to attack the safe houses," Severus replied. 

"Does that mean that Thaddeus Lestrange is in danger as well?" Hector inquired.

"No, there are Auror's outside his home even now," Severus explained. "Lucius is in the infirmiry and I would like to get Theo to Poppy," Severus went on quickly. "Headmaster may we use your floo again?" Severus inquired.

"Of course my boy," Albus said smiling.

"Thank you Albus, this is now the only way in or out of the infirmary until the castle is secured once again. Minerva can you and Filius rouse the other teachers and begin fortifying the defences? I will meet all of you outside as soon as I have seen to Theodore, Elizabeth and Hector," Severus stated grabbing a handful of floo powder. Minerva nodded curtly and she headed out of the room. Filius on her heels. 

"I will stay and fight with you Severus," Hector says. "Take Theo and Lizy and I'll go with the others outside to see about defences."

"Very well, I will be out shortly Albu," Severus says before vanishing into the floo to the infirmary. Followed quickly by the tired and reluctant Elizabeth.

Meanwhile Albus leads Hector out onto the grounds where he is met by Hagrid and Fang. Soon many of the teachers are coming out of the school along with Minerva and Filius. In the infirmary Severus is met with Poppy who heard the floo and went towards her office wand in hand. 

"Oh dear, is he alright?" Poppy asked catching sight of the pre-teen held tightly in Severus's embrace. Looking at the woman who follows them with a worried frown at her pallor and state of shakiness. Poppy heads straight for her taking her over to the bed next to Narcissa and getting her to lie down while Severus answers her question.

"He is injured, his home was attacked like Draco's," Severus explained leading Theodore to the bed next to Draco and setting him down on it. "Madam Pomfrey will look after you and get you to drink a sleeping drought. Don't worry about anything Theo, everything will be fine. We will all talk in the morning alright," Severus said gently and the young boy nods. With one final hug to the young Slytherin boy Severus heads back out of the infirmary doors quickly dispelling and then reactivating his wards. 

Out on the grounds stands Minerva McGongall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Rolanda Hootch, Aurora Sinistra, Rubeus Hagrid and Septima Vector all in a line behind Albus Dumbledore facing the gates of Hogwarts. Severus walks down and joins them standing next to Minerva facing what will soon be a small pack of savage werewolves.


	2. Chaos In The Night

Severus regarded the gate before them wondering what could have drawn the werewolves to attack now. They had continued their ruthless attacks against humans during the full moon, but it wasn't the full moon. Before now they had not attacked the Death Eaters in hiding. Nor had they gone after anyone in particular. Severus sighed heavily. He had no way of knowing what had brought this on. The only thing he knew for certain was that now two strong pureblood families had been attacked. He wondered if they would go after any of the others? If so who and when? Why? He would need answers.

They did not have to wait long to see the pack arrive. Two males and two females followed in the wake of the wild Greyback who led them. The pack stopped just shy of the gate. The grinning madman laughed at their collective line.

"So you think your little charms will keep us out?" Greyback teased with malice dripping into his voice. "Umm well maybe Severus and Hector wouldn't be so quick to open the gates for these little welps. After all they too used to serve the Dark Lord. What you didn't know your now harbouring Death Eaters? Interesting isn't it Dumbledore?"

Greyback turned towards the two female and growled low in his throat at them. The wordless noise must have meant something to them because the next thing anyone new they were dragging two small children who looked to be ten or elven years old towards the front of the gate. Throwing the small bloodied forms to the ground.

"Think you'll just sit nice and pretty behind your gate and enchantments while we eat our dinner?" Greyback taunted. Hector moved forward only stopping when Severus grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Those are my sister's twins Severus, I'm not going to sit here and watch those monsters kill them!" Hector thundered at the man beside him.

"Nor would I ask you to, but we cannot cross that gate until Albus takes down the wards," Severus hissed back in a low tone. "When the wards come down we'll secure the children."

"Let them go Greyback. Leave now, before it's too late," Albus called softly walking forward. At that point Severus tuned out the rest of their exchange. Watching the shimmering magic on the gate. Knowing they would have moments to secure the children before the fighting began. He caught the slight nod from Albus and released Hector. His wand angled towards the two kids and as soon as he saw the faint flick of Albus's wand he cast a protective charm over the children.

In the next moment chaos exploded. Severus disregarded everything else except Hector's advance towards the children. Swiftly moving in behind him he reached their location at almost the same time as he did. Spells flew past in every directions. Exploding debris littering the ground around them. Severus's first concern was the safety of the two children. A quick visual scan showed that both were unconscious but still alive. Mild abrasions and a lot of bruises the worst of their physical wounds. He cast a look at Hector who stood on one side of them. Casting spells at the werewolves who faced off. The others had already engaged in the fight. 

Nothing that could be done now but to insure the children remained safe. From his kneeling position Severus cast a hex at the werewolf advancing on them from the right. Deflecting the spell it threw at him. Casting another hex that caused the werewolf to go down. It was all he had time to do before silence descended over the battle field. He cast a look around. Two of their attackers were clearly dead. 

"You haven't seen the end," The growl of Greyback's voice echoed around even as Severus scanned the area for him. Greyback and the one females were no where in sight. The last wasn't dead yet, but wasn't long for this world from the bleeding gashes his curses had inflicted on him. 

Hector had already gathered the girl in his arm so Severus grabbed the boy. Nodding briefly to Minerva as he passed her he headed back to the infirmary.

* * *

Hours later Severus sat leaning back in his chair. Hector was asleep by now in the bed next to his wife. The two children were in separate beds next to Theodore. Severus was sitting in a chair he'd placed in the centre of the room so he could observe them all. His back was to the wall behind him. Albus stood with Minerva not far away from him. Both were finishing up a conversation with Poppy. Overall the fight hadn't lasted long. They had outnumbered their attackers. What worried Severus was the knowledge that this couldn't have been the full pack. There was no way they could have gotten around so fast. This was a multiple layered attack. The question was, why.

"You should get some rest Severus," Albus said gently breaking the man from his thoughts.

"I will later Albus, there is something I must speak with you about," Severus stated flatly. He was used to lacking sleeping. One sleepless night wouldn't do him any harm. He'd hardly notice it.

"You think it was planned?" Albus stated. His question more fact then question.

"I don't think. I know. What I wonder is how much of the pack survives? Greyback escaped, but he wasn't looking to take us out. This was a test, he wanted to test the wards and our reaction. He knew we'd let them down to open the gate if there were children at risk out there. This wasn't designed as a strike. It was designed as a test," Severus explained.

"I know my boy. I will have to modify the wards. I do believe that there will be much rebuilding to be done over the next few days," Albus stated sighing softly. "No one survived at the two children's home. Their parents are both gone."

"I figured as much Albus, who will take them?" Severus inquired.

"Hector has already said he'd take them in. He's their godfather. Alexandra and Samuel Gibson are safe for now," Albus replied. "Though I think you might end up with all five children for a few days while the manors are fixed and the wards rebuilt."

"I had figured as much," Severus stated simply, "it would be best to remain here for a few days at least. Is it possible to have rooms added to my quarters to accommodate the families?"

"That won't be necessary. I've expanded your chambers to include a few new chambers for each family. You should find it a little bit easier to house guests now," Albus replied. "Do try and rest my boy. I will come by and see you later. Poppy said they would all be well tomorrow, but that Lucius should take things easy for a few days before he returns to doing strenuous activities." Albus's eyes were twinkling as he walked away. Severus stared after him and sighed heavily. Somehow not surprised that the man had already done what would be needed. Looking over the people in the ward he couldn't help but feel the weight of the world on his shoulders. He had to figure out what the end game was here before more damage could be done.

The true question was were more families targeted or jut these? Was this a strike at all of the Death Eaters or someone specific. Was this targeted to get Harry? That thought made him freeze. Hector and Lucius had been instrumental in speeding up the paperwork for Harry's guardianship transfer.

* * *

Narcissa and Elizabeth were sitting together on the edge of a the bed next to Lucius who was still asleep. Both women were not quiet as they animatedly planned a shopping trip. Hector was talking softly with Severus next to the bed Harry woke up in. His eyes slowly opened and he looked around him some more. He could hear the deep baritone voice in a hushed whisper that made the words indistinct sounds. The sound of his voice was enough to sooth Harry's fears. He was safe, so long as Severus was near, he was safe.

Turning his gaze he saw the light almost grey blue eyes of Draco blinking himself awake as he looked owlishly up at Harry, who'd pushed himself up until he was sitting in bed. Next to him Theo was still asleep and so where two other kids he didn't recognized, but who had the same black hair and wiry build. They also had the same taller then average height that Theo exhibited. Making him look older then he was. Harry came to the conclusion that they must be related somehow. Harry wasn't really sure having only met Nott and his family once when Severus took him over to Nott Manor to discuss something with Theo's father.

Harry still couldn't understand how it had all come about. When he'd been sorted into Slytherin that day at the start of term. He'd been convinced that everyone of the snakes were all bullies like Draco had seemed to be at first. Until Harry got to know them and realized that he'd judged them far too harshly all based on a prejudice from Ron. What still shocked Harry was when he'd learned that the Prefect that Percy was dating was a Slytherin, and he'd only learned that by mistake when Percy had found him in a hallway down near the dungeons. Harry and Ron had often fought that first year, because Harry had made friends with the first year Slytherin boys. He wanted Ron to be included in that friendship. Sadly Ron didn't agree. That is until Percy and Nerys Baines, Percy's girlfriend, had put them both in a room and refused to allowed them to leave until they'd worked out their differences.

It was more then that though for Harry, he'd found the one adult he could trust in Slytherin, Severus Snape. Never before had Harry felt he could trust an adult. He had every experience to tell him adults couldn't be trusted. Somehow though Severus proved him wrong in that. Something about the cold and almost aloof head of Slytherin house put him at ease around the adult. Made him feel as if he alone would understand what Harry had been through. Even after begging the Headmaster to never go back to his Aunt and Uncle and been turned away being told it was for his safety, it was Severus who'd offered him a safe place to stay and who had told him that he was his Godfather. It had blown Harry away to learn that Severus had only left him with his Aunt because his mother had believed Harry would have a real family with Petunia. Severus had wanted him to have a good home with a loving mother and father. The moment he'd learned that Harry wasn't treated right there he'd taken him away. That was even before he'd learned just what 'punishment' meant to Harry. 

"You ok Harry?" Draco asked his voice hoarse and shaky. So unlike the refined drawl it usually was.

"Yah I'm ok, you?" Harry answered, blinking himself away from his thoughts. He'd become friends somewhat with Draco during the year, but he'd been told yesterday that Draco was his cousin now. Harry couldn't help but wonder if Draco would be a real cousin like in the stories. Or if he would be just like Dudley? It worried him.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little shaken is all," Draco replied his voice going softer in volume as he spoke. He'd looked over at his parents and noticed that there didn't seem to be any concern in his mother's mannerisms and speech so that meant his father was ok. From the talk of things though it seemed like there was a big shopping trip in his future which made Draco flinch. He didn't fancy going anywhere just yet. Except home and somehow he knew he couldn't do that.

"I know, I'm shaken too. I don't really know what happened," Harry admitted. Looking over at Lucius and Narcissa wondering if they would be loving or hurtful towards Harry. He didn't think this was how he was going to meet his extended family, as Severus called them. 

"We'll be ok. I think that were going to be staying with Professor Snape for a few days. From what I overheard last night when the Headmaster was here and everyone thought I was asleep," Theodore said very softly so only Draco and Harry could hear him. 

"I figured we'd be staying with Uncle Severus, but I didn't know it would be any business of the Headmasters," Draco said. The question evident in his tone. Harry looked between the two at a loss for what they were talking about. He only understood some of what they were saying so it didn't help him to fully understand. He knew there was a lot of prejudice towards Slytherins, but Harry liked the Headmaster and even though he didn't trust him, like he didn't trust any adults safe for Severus, he didn't think the Headmaster was as bad as the other Slytherins believed.

"That would be because you will be staying in my quarters here. It is safer then returning to my Manor house which was compromised when you flooed over last night," Severus spoke over anything anyone else would have said. His smooth deep voice easily reaching all their ears and all three boys turned to see him watching them. Hector was walking towards Lucius who was slowly waking up. "I believe it is time for breakfast. Come along let's head to the Great Hall and get some food." Severus told them as he rose smoothly from the chair he was in smoothing down his robes. He quickly transfigured their cloths into more appropriate day robes. 

"What about Alex and Sam?" Theo asked as he got up to follow Severus out of the Hospital Wing.

"They will join us after Madam Pomfrey has had a chance to check them over. They were in bad shape yesterday Theo. I must also warn you that they have lost their family. As they are most likely to be sorted into Slytherin and since they are your cousins Theo I ask all three of you to look out for them. They will need your friendship in the days to come. 

Without another word all three boys followed Severus out of the Hospital Wing and into the Great Hall, soon to be joined by Narcissa, Elizabeth, Hector and Lucius. Who all took spaces around the staff table which at the moment was mostly empty except for a few of the staff who'd remained over the summer.


	3. Settling In

Severus found himself watching as Harry tentatively loaded up his plate with food. Severus always kept an eye on the boy's eating habits as he found Harry tended to be shy with food at times. Not as bad now as he was at the beginning of term, but it was still worrisome that the boy ate such small portions. Deciding that dwelling on this right now was not the most pressing of issues on his mind. He watched the others with a critical eye. Elizabeth seemed shaken still, but Narcissa's influence was quickly easing the shy woman's mind. Good there was nothing he hated more then hysterical women.

"Uncle Sev, where are we going to all stay?" Draco asked shyly once it dawned on him that the small private quarters he often had tea with his Godfather in were certainly not big enough to house everyone. Especially if Nott's family was stay with them too. There was no way the one guest-room would house the three of them let alone the twins and the four adults. Even if Severus actually shared his bedroom which Draco knew he'd never do, unless you were his godson of course. But then only if he'd had a nightmare and managed to get his Godfather on a good night. 

"Hogwarts has added two chambers to my own, meaning that all of you will have your own private quarters connected to my den. Do not worry Draco, eat your breakfast. There is much to be getting about today," Severus told his godson. He could guess Draco's thoughts, but he didn't wish to get into a discussion of last night until everyone was up or the twins were sure to make him have to repeat everything he'd already said and he absolutely loathed repeating anything.

Small conversations broke out in the otherwise silent room. No one from their group feeling much like talking. Harry didn't really ever talk during meals, which suited Severus just fine as he enjoyed quiet meals. Sitting in silence he finished his breakfast. He knew that both Draco and Theo would be shaken by last night and would likely not be very open to conversation. Both boys didn't seem to be putting any effort in keeping up a mask. They looked scared and worried, he couldn't blame them and was annoyed with Albus for trying to engage the children in meaningless chitchat. Even though all three boys were polite to the old man, they did not further his attempts and it was soon evident they wished nothing more then to be left alone. Lucius soon shut the headmaster down and Severus was grateful. The only ones of their group acting normally besides himself of course, was Narcissa and Elizabeth who were discussing the shopping trip planned for this afternoon.

Severus began reviewing what he would need to prepare prior to taking the five boys out of the school for some shopping and no doubt some ice cream as well. One thing was certain, they needed more adults. He wondered if he couldn't contact a few trusted Aurors he knew, Lucius would know them as well. No doubt Nymphadora Tonks would be acceptable. A complete klutz and a woman he rather didn't enjoy being around she was a strong wand in a fight. Quite the hand with blending in as well seeing as she could just shift herself easily. Yes she would be acceptable and not seen as out of place around Narcissa. He looked over to Minerva and considered inquiring for her to join them.

Minerva wouldn't be out of place with him and Harry, seeing as she'd often accompanied him when he'd gone to gather various things the school needed for his potions stores. Mostly so that she could accompany him to that rare bookshop he went to that she still wasn't comfortable visiting alone. He couldn't blame her, it was in Knockturn Alley.

"Is your floo connected to the network Severus?" Lucius asked him a few moments later breaking his thoughts. He regarded his brother and sighed softly.

"No, nor do I want it to be Lucius. If you are thinking of contacting anyone you will have to use another means, though I will be flooing to the ministry after you've all been settled to speak with Nymphadora if you desire to accompany me," Severus stated. Knowing he could request to floo from the Headmaster's office to the ministry. Severus's own floo was only connected to the school and even then only into his office. His private quarters were even more secluded then his home. Something that irritated Lucius, but now they could all see why his paranoia paid off.

"Very well, the man I wish to speak with should be at the ministry by then, I will join you," Lucius stated frowning slightly. It wasn't like he couldn't contact his friend another way, but he preferred face to face meetings for discussing these sorts of matters. Lucius took a moment to wonder what Severus needed from Nymphadora before realizing he was planning the security of their shopping trip. After another long pause he inquired, "will one more wand be enough to insure the security of five children and Liz?"

"Two, I plan on inviting Minerva along as well," Severus stated.

"I will request Kingsley join you Severus," Albus stated butting into the conversation. Severus regarded him, but made no comment. So long as Albus wasn't going to insist on sending Moody along he was quite content to allow the Auror to join them. Severus didn't mind Kingsley and they got alone relatively peacefully. Severus gave a nod to Albus before finishing his meal.

"If everyone is finished let us head down to the dungeons and see what will be required besides the basics," Severus stated as he rose smoothly to his feet. Harry quickly jumped off his chair. Severus was startled when the boy grabbed his hand tightly. Looking down he caught the fearful green gaze and gave the boy a reassuring squeeze of his hand. He knew Harry was still shook up over what had happened at the end of the school year. No doubt he feared that this would be another thing he had to face alone. As if the child should ever have been in a position to face Quirrell alone. Silently cursing Dumbledore's schemes and manipulations Severus led the way down towards his quarters. Pausing at the hidden entrance. A blank fall faced them at the end of a dead end corridor. Making sure everyone was within earshot he spook the password.

"Aconite," in his deep baritone and watched as the wall melted away revealing a thick wooden door. He pressed his hand and felt the lock click. Adding a bit more pressure he was satisfied that the door opened revealing his den. Floor to ceiling bookcases lined the room except for the three doors that now interspersed the room, with the fireplace merrily lit and casting warmth and light into the room. The circle of couches and chairs formed a nice circle in the centre if the den with a glass table in it's centre. Recognizing the new doors he headed towards them. Opening one and then the other. Revealing two long hallways with doors interspersed along the hall. One hall was a little longer then the other no doubt to house more children.

"It would seem that Hogwarts knew how many would be staying here," Hector commented with a light laugh looking at the hallway with six doors leading off to various rooms. 

"Indeed," Severus responded, "It is likely set up similar to my own hallway. I would say in this case bathroom, study, four bedrooms."

"I'll go and get Alex and Sam from the Infirmary Hector, I'm certain they would rather be here with us," Elizabeth said before turning away and walking back out of the den. Hector gave a nod and led Theo down the hallway to pick out a room for himself. Severus left his guests to get settled as Lucius led Draco down his own hallway. Severus looked to Harry who still stood in the centre of the den looking uncomfortable.

"Come Harry," Severus told him holding the door to their space open. Harry quickly came up to Severus and followed him through the door and down the hall. Severus indicated the doors as they passed, "That is my Study, beside it is our guest room, your bedroom is right there and the room at the end of the hall is my bedroom. On the right side is my private lab and the bathroom. The door to my lab won't open for you Harry so don't worry about forgetting which door is witch."

"Am I allowed in your study?" Harry asked tentatively, not wanting to go into any room he wasn't allowed in even by mistake.

"Only if I am in there, otherwise there is a lot of dangerous material in there I would advise you not be in contact with," Severus told the child as he opened the door to the boy's room. The room was much like his own. Two bookcases and a wardrobe sat on one wall while a bed sat against the opposite wall. A desk sat against the far wall under a large window that could be enchanted to overlook any part of the Hogwarts grounds. "To change the window's view all you must do is place your palm against the glass and think very clearly of the location on the grounds you wish to see," Severus instructed the awestruck child.

"Can I see the Quidditch Pitch?" Harry asked. Severus crossed to the window and did as he'd instructed the child a moment later the window shimmered and showed and aerial view of the Quidditch Pitch. "Wicked!" Harry declared with glee.

"It seems that a few books, toys and clothing are all we need here," Severus stated as he looked through the desk drawers discovering parchments, quills and ink. The bookcase looked a little bare with only Harry's school books. No doubt brought over by the house elves in his own manor since they tended to follow his movements. Severus would have to thank his aunt's picture in the den when they returned to the manor in a few weeks.

"Meet me in the den at noon Harry, we will eat out for lunch today with our guests. I would ask that all of you remain in these quarters for today, we have had enough excitement last night. I do not feel like more," Severus told Harry as he departed from the room letting the boy look around on his own. He went to meet Lucius in the den.

* * *

Harry found Draco and Theo already in the den, but he couldn't see Alex or Sam anywhere. Wondering where the twins might be. Harry hadn't met them before and he wanted to meet them. He knew from earlier that the twins were Theo's cousins. He was still rather confused by everything. Hector had explained to the boys what had happened last night. Since Severus and Lucius were gone. Liz, Narcissa and the twins were somewhere, but Harry didn't know where.

"Exploding Snap?" Theo suggested after another minute of silence. He was bored and from the looks of things so were Harry and Draco.

"Sure," Draco said lazily sitting up from where he'd been lounging on the couch.

"Where's the twins?" Harry asked. Getting up to grab the deck he new sat on the third bottom shelf in the den next to the chess set and other stacks of games that Severus had. Something that had surprised both Harry and Theo, but Draco didn't seemed fazed at all.

"You know I still can't wrap my head around Snape having games," Theo stated as he took the deck from Harry and started to shuffled it before dealing out the cards.

"You do realize that Uncle Sev used to babysit me when I was younger right? It's not like you can lock a kid in a potions lab and not have them blow the place sky high!" Draco told him rolling his eyes. It had been the third time that he'd told them that Severus was human too and did tend to actually relax and enjoy games.

"Yes, but most of us are not used to seeing Snape as anything except the snarky dungeon bat Dray," Harry told him with a wry smile. "I just started living with the man and he still scares me."

"I've known him all my life Harry and he still scares me, it's power for the course with Uncle Sev," Draco stated shrugging.

* * *

Meanwhile Lucius and Severus were making their swift way down to the Auror department. Lucius's friend was standing next to them in the elevator and Severus was doing his best to ignore the man's incessant prattle.

"... Elize and the kids are doing quite well. Sarah just turned six last weekend and we held a birthday party at the estate. Oh you should have seen the children's faces when Ethan brought out the pegasus we got Sarah for her birthday...." Anthony prattled on and Severus tuned him back out. Why was Lucius even bothering with this man's insanity? It was revoltingly annoying. Severus scowled darkly at the door desiring nothing more then to leave this enclosed space and this irritation. He wasn't sure what was worse, Anthony or Albus. Shuddering at that train of thought Severus breathed out a sigh of relief as the elevator came to a halt and he stormed out of it his robes billowing in his dramatic exit.

Three ministry workers had to quickly step out of the way or be trampled by the quick moving man. Well that or hexed. Severus did have his wand in hand after all. At the current moment he wasn't taking any chances as he swept into the Auror department the door closing with a loud bang. To his immense satisfaction the whole department descended into silence as all eyes turned on him.

"Good morning, would Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt be in yet?" Severus inquired to the far too silent office. How he loved startling everyone. He could hear Alastor beginning to curse from where he'd been. No doubt had he had a line of sight he'd have cast a hex or curse Severus's way. That would have been entertaining and definitely a nice display of duelling between the two. It would have also given an excuse for Severus to vent his irritation.

"Watcho Severus?" Tonks called out stepping around the edge of the office door and somehow managing to catch a large stack of papers, trip and send it flying in all directions while she ended up almost colliding with three colleagues before regaining her balance. _Bloody menace that one,_ Severus thought darkly.

"Do speak properly Nymphadora," Severus growled at her.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks growled right back.

"Where is Kingsley Nymphadora?" Severus inquired disregarding her fire red hair and her dark scowling expression. Her anger turning her eyes a vibrant violet as her hair stood straight up. He gave her a small smirk. He did enjoy enraging her with something as simple as stating her name.

"I'm right here Severus," Kingsley stated from Severus's right. He turned to eye the tall man who had been silently making his way towards Severus's back.

"Excellent I presume you have a conference room somewhere here we can use?" Severus inquired.

"There is an interrogation room just down the hall that should do nicely," Kingsley suggested.

"I want no monitoring, and I intend to set up my own wards for privacy," Severus told the Auror as he fell into step beside him as he led them back towards the room in question.

"Yes, that would be why I suggested the interrogation room. I am aware of your particular wards Severus and would rather not have to send any unsuspecting ministry worker to St. Mungos," Kingsley replied calmly. Severus smirked. In his mind anyone who was dumb enough to ignore the bright blue sparkling in the air around the area he'd warded for privacy deserved the painful burning of his hex woven into the standard privacy spells. Serves them right for trying to eavesdrop on his conversations.

Kingsley unlocked the room and held the door open to the dark dungeon like room that held only a single lamp on the table for illumination. Severus didn't wait for anyone else he simply entered and conjured up a much more comfortable chair. A dark black leather desk chair that was much nicer then the metal chairs the room held. Tonks came in and Kingsley followed her before closing and locking the door's complex locking charms. Severus waited until Kingsley transfigured a chair and sat down before he started to cast his privacy wards.

Tonks transfigured her seat and sat staring at Severus in confusion. She knew he liked his privacy and was a paranoid bastard, but this was a little extreme. More along the lines of something Alastor would do.

"Last night two prominent pureblood family homes along with Hogwarts were attacked almost simultaneously by Greybacks werewolf pack," Severus stated bluntly. Going straight to the point. 

"Which families?" Kingsley inquired.

"Two Nott family residence and Malfoy Manor," Severus replied, "that I am aware of in any case. There could be more, that I am unawares of."

"I'll have the department look into it, surely you're not here just to deliver this news in person?" Kingsley went on to ask.

"No, I required the two of you to accompany a group of us to a few magical locations for provisions," Severus responded.

"I presume this has something to do with Narcissa Malfoy and Elizabeth Nott?" Tonks asked curiously.

"Yes, seeings as the two displaced families will be residing with me until their manors are restored to functional use we require a shopping trip. There are five children as well as the four adults that were involved in the altercations. You will find that Mr. and Mrs. Gibson did not survive their encounter with the werewolves," Severus stated.

"We can arrange to accompany you Severus, shall we meet you in three hours time?" Kingsley asked.

"At the Hogwarts apparition point," Severus stated rising. With a wave of his wand he canceled the privacy spells and ended the meeting with a brisk, "Good day," before walking out of the room.


	4. Diagon Alley Mysteries

Hector leaned back in his chair watching the three boys playing Exploding Snap and talking about Severus. It seemed like such an odd conversation to the man, but then he figured the boys were likely trying to avoid discussing last night. He was rather glad. He could tell from the rigidity of Theo’s movements that his son was still shook up. That didn’t surprise Hector in the least. As much as he loved Liz unconditionally the woman wasn’t strong. She was skittish and shy, tending to hysteric’s rather then anything useful when faced with a fight. Then again he hadn’t married her for her skills, his was a political marriage and though he loved Liz, she had not been his first choice of wife. His father had forced him to marry her to secure his holdings in France. Liz was a wonderful mother, but she was weak. Hector sighed. He had not wanted his twelve year old son to be shielding his mother in a fight in their own home of all places. Yet that is exactly what he’d been forced to do. 

Hector pinched the bride of his nose, sighing softly to himself. He rose and regarded the shelves all around him. There was bound to be something to read that would interest him. Surely. Seeing as Severus had perhaps the most extensive collection of books he’d ever seen. Hector chucked softly to himself. He’d often wondered if Severus wouldn’t have been better suited to Ravenclaw with his uncanny bookworm tendencies. He shook his head, no, Severus was a Slytherin through and through that much he knew for certain. 

”Hector Nott,” the portrait of Salazar Slytherin on the mantle of the fireplace called out to him startling Hector out of his thoughts. 

”Yes?” Hector inquired with the single word. He regarded the regal man seated on a large comfortable ornate chair with twin snakes coiling upwards until their heads rested on his lap. The man wore black and green robes trimmed in silver. Had he not heard the picture speak, he’d not have even known it was there. The picture so rarely moved or acknowledged anyone. 

”The headmaster requests your presence in his office,” Salazar told him. 

”I will be there presently. I need to inform my wife that I am leaving,” Hector replied, but the portrait was already empty by the end of his words. The man having risen and left as Hector was speaking. Hector shook his head watching as the snakes settled down back to their coiled heaps on the floor. Where their heads faced the room. Their tongues moving out to taste the air every now and then the only movement to the otherwise still portrait. This was the picture he remembered so often seeing that morning. Hector shook his head and left the room to find his wife. It was a really easy exercise since she was sitting with Narcissa in the room that had been converted from two rooms for the twins. They never liked being in one single room alone and Hogwarts had obliged them combining two rooms into one slightly larger one to accommodate the two beds, two dressers, four bookcases, two desks and a wide open space in the middle. 

”Liz,” Hector called out interrupting the two women’s conversation. 

”Yes love?” Elizabeth said turning to look at her husband. Alex and Sam were both asleep in their beds, the women having pulled out the desk chairs and situated themselves so they could watch both children while talking, no doubt about the shopping trip. 

”I have been called to the Headmaster’s office, the boys are playing games in the den, will one of you watch them while I am gone?” Hector inquired. 

”I will go and check on them presently Hector,” Narcissa informed him rising. “I shall return momentarily Liz,” Narcissa continued on to her friend before she fell into step with Hector. Neither women wanted to leave the twins alone in the unfamiliar space. 

”Thank you Cissa,” Hector stated as they left the room. 

”You are welcome Hector,” Narcissa stated politely in response before turning her brilliant blue eyes on him, “now what is on your mind, you appear troubled my friend.” 

Her statement was half a question, half a statement and it left him in little doubt that she expected an answer. Sighing he responded after a long pause, “how is Liz?” 

”She’s fine Hector,” Narcissa replied. “She has recovered from the shock of last night and will be just fine. You know Liz feels terrible that she wasn’t able to protect Theo. It eats at her that she was useless and he stood to protect her. You really should reassure her. Liz isn’t a strong woman Hector, you know this.” 

”I am well aware of my wife’s short comings Narcissa. I worry about her,” Hector said with a sigh as they entered the den. “She has been under a lot of stress with the pregnancy.” 

”Have you told Theo yet?” Narcissa asked. 

”No, the last time Liz was pregnant we lost the child three months into the pregnancy and Theo was only four at the time, he was devastated. So were we. No we’ve decided that we will not tell anyone beyond you, Lucius and Severus until such a time as we are certain or Liz is too far along to hide the pregnancy. You have not told Draco have you?” 

”Of course not! Draco doesn’t need to know yet, plus if Theo doesn’t know then it wouldn’t do for Draco to know and accidentally mention it to his friends. No, we had wanted to make sure you’d told Theo before we informed Draco.” Narcissa answered readily. 

”I will leave you then, and thank you Cissa,” Hector said gently squeezing her hand before placing a kiss on her hand. He left them without another word. Just catching Narcissa’s call of “Boys” before the door closed behind him and he found himself in the cold familiar dungeon hallway. 

Hector walked the familiar path up to the Headmaster’s office while his mind spun around everything. Trying to figure out what Albus could possibly want to talk to him about. He reached the gargoyle and hesitated not knowing the password. As if Albus knew he was there the gargoyle stepped aside and allowed Hector to ascend the spiral staircase to the open door leading into Albus’s office. He entered and found the man sitting behind his desk in magenta robes with his hands steepled on his desk. A bright twinkling smile spread over his aged features. 

”Hector come in, have a seat, my boy!” Albus called out with a delicate wave of his hand indicating the chair facing his desk. He waited for Hector to walk to his desk and sit down before he spoke again. “Tea? Lemon drop?” Albus asked waving his hand at the teapot on his desk which was steaming and looked freshly made and the open tin of sticky candy on his desk. 

”Tea is fine Albus,” Hector replied. He had never liked lemon candy of any kind and therefore barely spared the tin a glance. Albus prepared tea offering him sugar and milk. “a spot of milk and two sugars if you please.” 

”Excellent,” Albus called out adding the two sugar cubes and a spot of milk to the tea before handing it over. Albus took his own tea with a lot of milk and three sugar cubes. Sipping at his tea he observed Hector from over his half moon spectacles. “I have received reports from the ministry just a few moments ago detailing the conditions of your sister’s home as well as your own manner. If you wish to read through them? I took the liberty of contacting Gringots for you and they are sending over a delegation of Goblins to assist with the preparation of your sister’s estate as well as a more detailed report on you properties condition.” 

”Thank you Albus,” Hector stated taking the proffered papers wondering why Albus was doing this. As he scanned the reports he realized exactly why. Albus wanted answers as much as he did. There were none to be had on either documents. Though the Aurror initial reports were quite detailed. It was clear that Albus had used his contacts in the ministry for this. “I presume you have a theory as to why we were targeted and what this is all about?” 

”Yes I do,” Albus stated steepling his fingers once more. His eyes taking on a hard edge that took the twinkling away. “I know that you were once a Death Eater Hector. I have known for quite some time, just as I am aware that Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were also Death Eaters.” 

”You want to know my loyalties,” Hector assumed. He was not surprised at all. Neither was he surprised that Lucius and Severus’s names were being brought up in this. Hector regarded Albus and wondered how much of what he was about to tell the Headmaster was already known by the man. He took another long moment to carefully think over his words before he spoke. 

”Yes, all three of us, amongst many others were Death Eaters, but you are well aware of that. Your spy no doubt already having informed you of all this. Though since you have no actual proof none of us can be persecuted by the ministry for crimes. That is why we walk free while those who can be proven to be Death Eaters rot in Azkaban,” Hector reminded Albus. He knew that they were protected. “I will not reveal to you any more then the basics. I will not give you names. Locations. Or anything else of that nature Albus. I will however inform you that a band of Purebloods mostly, though a few half-bloods have joined us as well, have formed a devision within the Death Eater and Supporter ranks. A band who does not agree with the Dark Lord’s methods and believe him completely and utterly insane, however, we few do still believe in his original mission. In restoring the traditions of old and insuring our children and our world remain safe and hidden. We cannot openly declare ourselves against the Dark Lord without risking our families, but I believe near the end he was beginning to suspect that not all of his ‘loyal followers’ were as loyal as he thought,” he paused before continuing. 

”We are not your Oder of the Phoenix Albus, we do not report to you. We do not fight him openly. We work in the shadows. Doing what we can to prevent harm to the magical world and it’s denizen from within his ranks. At present we are attempting to eliminate that which holds the Dark Lord to this earth, for he is not gone, of this we are certain. We are attempting to prevent his rising again. To insure that he remains gone,” Hector informed him. “I will not tell you our plans, nor what we know of the matter. Only that we seek to reform the magical world to a safer and better state. We do not hate muggle-borns. The current laws allow them too much freedom and the risk of exposure is too great. That is what you fail to understand, the risks that their muggle relatives pose,” Hector coldly informed Albus. 

”So you are not loyal to Voldemort?” Albus inquired and Hector jerked back hissing in pain. “Hector are you alright?” Albus asked confused. 

”Yes, I’m fine,” Hector grumbled through clenched teeth. “Though I would ask that you not invoke his name in my presence. At least not while I retain the Dark Mark on my arm.” 

”Why ever not?” Albus asked clearly confused. Hector looked at him. Wondering how the man could be so unaware. 

”There is a spell woven into the magic of the Mark. The Dark Lord has made his name taboo and when it is spoken a faint pulse will alert the Death Eaters that his name was used. If it is used repeatedly in a short timeframe we can use the mark to locate the one who is speaking his name. If we are in the same room as or if we ourselves speak his name it will cause the mark to burn horribly. It is a level of pain akin to a mild localized cruciatus designed to inflict pain and insure we do not use his name. Prolonged exposure will likely result in insanity. The more frequently the name is spoke the longer the pain every time it is used,” Hector informed him. 

”I was not aware,” Albus said a sad look coming into his eyes. Regret tinging his otherwise emotionless mask. 

”I presume Severus never informed you of this?” Hector inquired. Though he already knew the answer. 

”No,” Albus stated simply, “but then he would not. Knowing Severus he’d likely have seen it as exposing a weakness.” 

”Considering admitting that repeated use of the Taboo name would render one insane, I do see how that might qualify as exposing a weakness,” Hector said mirthlessly. 

”Does the name Tom have the same affect?” Albus inquired. 

”No, since it is his given name and not the name he wishes everyone to know him by, he did not assume anyone would be aware of it,” Hector concluded. 

”Very well I will endeavour to use that name instead,” Albus said simply, “tell me Hector, was Fenrir ever aware of your ‘secret’ group of Death Eaters?” 

”We are not all Death Eaters Albus, quite a few of the neutral families and even some of your light families have joined us,” Hector said testily. 

”Ahhh so it is more widely known then?” Albus said twinkling at him. 

”If by widely known you mean that those of us frequently assembling for high society functions, then the answer is yes, in certain circles the movement is well known. Though our core group is small and consisting of only those we trust. We have many allies and resources,” Hector told him. 

”And was Fenrir aware?” Albus inquired. 

”I’m not certain. As I said, the Dark Lord became aware of the movements existence and he knew, or suspected at the very least, that some of his Death Eaters were involved. He didn’t know which of us were,” Hector told him. 

”That would be fairly simple now that the most loyal of his Death Eaters are in Azkaban,” Albus stated simply. “If he was aware of the movement, he would likely seek out those who remained free after his demise. I presume Fenrir wants the freedoms he had with Tom, and those that Tom promised him.” 

”What he wants is a world were he can main, kill, eat and do infinitely more vile things to any child he sees fit. This promise of ultimate freedom to do as he wants with muggle and magical children is exactly why the movement needed to become solid. We couldn’t allow the madman to give such freedoms to wild creatures such as Fenrir. Now I am well aware that the latest laws at the Ministry are far too harsh for werewolves, but that is no reason to have no laws at all to protect the population!” Hector stated. His cold eyes focused on Albus. “If we are being targeted because of the Movement. Then so be it. We knew during the first war when it began that we were running a risk by starting this movement, but those of us who truly believe. Not in the Dark Lord, but in his original mission. The reason we joined him, was for that future. A future where the laws that govern our world protect our magical heritage.”

”Did you know that out of the pureblood families, only one in every third child born carries on the gifts of magic given to us? We are loosing the gifts that used to thrive in our world. Low birth rates, encroaching muggle habitation, muggle wars, wizarding wars, inbreeding. These are all things that affect our magical heritage. It is the duty of all pureblood to insure that the magic isn’t lost. That the knowledge isn’t lost. The Dark Lord covets knowledge, but he hides it away. He casts our young to die for no reason and kills more wizards and witches then he does muggles,” Hector continued on not allowing Albus a word in edge wise. 

”Your own take on this war sin’t any better Albus. You sacrifice your own ‘light side’ families. You want complete integration into the muggle world, but at what cost? You would throw away traditions, knowledge and magic that has been in wizarding families from the dawn of magic. What happens when that magic is gone? When our children no longer know their own histories? When they fear the gifts that are as old as magic?” Hector inquired.

”I was unaware that a muggle heritage could so drastically reduce our magical knowledge,” Albus stated softly. Gazing at Hector in quiet thought. 

”Like many half-blood or muggle-born you don’t think of the consequences that allowing another world’s cultures, traditions, and knowledge to override our own. Wizard kind has already lost some of the great gifts. Or they are so rare now to be barely recognized. They are instead feared,” Hector said sadly.

”Maybe it is time that the Order of the Phoenix got to know what it is that the resistance is fighting for. Perhaps we could end this war in peace?” Albus suggested. Captivated by thoughts he’d not even realized before. For all his ideology he hadn’t known that so much was being lost. 

”That should be easy, I can contact the rest of the core group and see if they wish to be present for the meeting, as I am certain that Lucius, Narcissa, Elizabeth and Severus will be present you will have good core representation,” Hector stated.

”I believe that Lucius and Severus should be arriving shortly, as should the goblins, shall we take the meeting down in the meeting room just off my office?” Albus offered, after giving a brief nod to Hector.

”Yes that is acceptable,” Hector stated. Rising. Albus rose as well and led the way down the short hall to the large room. A moment later Minerva entered leading three Goblins into the room. Followed closely by Lucius and Severus.

* * *

Lucius wanted to send a silencing hex at Anthony. The man’s prattle was deeply irritating today. Especially with what he had lived with yesterday. He wished he could do as Severus did and storm out of the elevator and announce his impatience. However, he knew he couldn’t. He had to be polite. After all he needed Anthony’s influence. They arrived in his office a short while later. Lucius sat down still nodding and making small talk as the man prattled on. Finally he sat down and asked.

”Now I’m certain you didn’t come all the way here just to catch up Lucius, what is it you need?” Anthony asked, much to Lucius’s relief.

”I need copies of all the relevant news on one Fenrir Greyback. I know that you have spies everywhere Anthony, the Daily Prophet is not always gossip after all. You hide those little gold nuggets in your wild stories,” Lucius said. Anthony hesitated.

”Why?” He asked.

”That isn’t any of your concern unless you wish to endanger your family,” Lucius stated bluntly.

”The attacks have begun then?” Anthony asked his face paling.

”How did you know that?” Lucius inquired.

”You’ll find that out when you’ve read through this. I believe it is time I take the family on an extended vacation, maybe we’ll relocate to the continent for a few years until this dies down. Here, that’s all I got and trust me, if you value your life take your family and run!” Anthony said. Handing over a large folder before he rose. Grabbed a few things and swiftly left his office. Leaving Lucius holding the folder that had just sent the Ravenclaw running for the hills. Lucius smirked. No he wouldn’t run. He would attack and he would kill. Rising sedately he walked out of the room. Time to visit his friend at the DMLE and see if Victoria Amber knew anything about the plans.

Lucius made his casual way through the halls and into the offices. His eyes seeking out the office of one Victoria Amber. He smirked finding the woman pouring over a case file on her desk. He knocked on the frame and she looked up giving him a large smile.

”Lucius, what brings you here? Not that awful business with the attacks the Aurors were dispatched too just an hour ago?” Victoria asked.

”Unfortunately yes, my home was one of those attacked,” Lucius stated sliding into the seat at her desk. “Was there many attacks last night?”

”Is your family alright Lucius?” Victoria asked concerned. Lucius gave a nod. She continued to answer his question. “There were seven separate attacks. One of the homes was empty and the wards prevent a good deal of damage. Only the outside yards took some damage. The Prince-Snape estate. Since no damage was done to the wards or to the manor house itself it is presumed that the two occupants of the manor have come to no harm as the House Elf that met our representative stated that his master was at work. Which means that both residence are likely at Hogwarts. Malfoy Manor was heavily damaged, though you know that already, the wards are still mostly standing. One Nott residence is completely in ruins. Two dead there. No sign of the child said to be residence. They are listed as Missing Presumed Dead. The other Nott estate is in a similar state to your own home. No bodies recovered and no evidence to indicate that the Nott family died. They are presumed in Hiding. The Aurors posted outside of Lestrange Manor engaged a pack of five werewolves and drove them back with two in custody, two deaths and one escaped with minor injuries. An attack on Hogwarts was reported with three casualties and two escaped with minor injuries. The final place that was hit was a Brown estate. A small cottage in a remote location was decimated, fire finished off the destruction. It is presumed that all three occupants did not survive the attack. Three bodies were found, but no identities was able to be made as the remains are far too damaged by the fire. They were sent to St. Mungos for identification.”

”The two Gibson children Alexandra and Samuel are both safe at Hogwarts with Hector, Elizabeth and Theodore Nott as well as my wife and son,” Lucius informed her. She made a note on the parchment she’d been reading from and Lucius saw the red words Missing Presumed Dead, turn into Found and with Family in blue ink. 

”Albus contacted is a short while ago to inform us that he had contacted Gringots to have a contingency of Goblins sent to discuss the state of estates with those displaced. I presume yourself and Severus Snape will be there?” Victoria asked.

”Yes, as representatives of our houses we will be. Will a delegate from the DMLE be in attendance?” Lucius inquired.

”Yes I shall be sending Patrick Alder to the meeting.” Victoria confirmed

”Do you know how large the werewolf pack is? Why they are attacking? When they will be arrested and face the Wizengamot?” Lucius inquired rapid fire.

”The pack is presumed to contain thirty-five members at least, though an exact size is unknown. They are listed a feral. Which means the Aurors have a kill on sight order. They will not be captured alive and they will not face a Wizengamot trial. They are not recognized as citizens of the Wizarding world. They are Dark Creatures and will be treated as such,” Victoria said with venom. Lucius frowned slightly, but he didn’t comment. This was typical of Ministry workers. Rising he spoke.

”In that case I bid you good day Victoria, thank you for your time and information as always,” Lucius said and bowed lightly before sweeping out of her office and to atrium of the ministry to find Severus already waiting reading through todays addition of the Daily Prophet.

”Severus, it is time to head to Hogwarts,” Lucius stated as he neared the man. Severus lowered his paper. 

”I take it that a representative of the DMLE has informed you of their findings?” Severus inquired.

”Yes I spoke directly with Victoria,” Lucius informed him.

”We’ll floo over to Albus’s office then, he is likely holding the meeting in the small meeting room just off his office. I believe a ministry official will be coming with us,” Severus stated rising and tucking the paper into his robe pocket after shrinking it.

”Yes Patrick Alder,” Lucius informed his friend who nodded. Lucius nodded towards where a man stood in DMLE robes by the fireplace evidently waiting for them. Severus nodded and they made their way towards the man. He was a short wizard with greying hair and light dull green eyes. A weathered face spoke his age to be near that of Albus himself. After introductions they all stepped into the floo and made their way to Hogwarts, Severus leading them towards the room. Opening the door to find Albus, three goblins, Minerva and Hector all seated around a table. The three man took their seats to deal with the meeting.

* * *

Two hours later Lucius, Severus and Hector left the meeting nearly silently as they made their way down to the dungeon to gather the remainder of their families. When they entered Severus’s rooms they found the three boys playing a board game with the twins. It was a quiet group who were situated around the glass table. This didn’t surprise anyone. Elizabeth and Narcissa were talking about something or another in hushed voices.

”Boys it’s time to go,” Severus said into the quiet room. All five children looked up at him with varying emotions. The twins looked lost and resigned. Harry looked hesitant. Draco and Theodore looked bored. Never the less they all rose and gathered around in a small group. Narcissa and Elizabeth rose smoothly.

”We’ll get the boys measured for clothing and then you can take them to the toy store,” Narcissa said giving Severus a knowing look.

”I do not wish to split up Narcissa, if you wish to remain at the clothing shop then you will keep Nymphadora with you both,” Severus said casually.

”Yes yes, Dora will be more then welcome company Sev,” Narcissa said smiling. “That should leave you boys to visit the toy store, the Quidditch store and the bookstore. We’ll meet for ice cream and lunch at the Rising Sun on Silver Lane at one-thirty-pm.”

”Very well, that gives us three hours of time,” Severus nodded. “If anything happens, floo or apparate to Hogsmeade and make your way to Hogwarts at once.”

”Agreed.” Narcissa said with a nod. Severus gave a nod and they all headed up to the Entrance hall where Filius and Minerva waited. Severus quirked a brow, but didn’t speak.

”Albus asked us to accompany you all to Diagon Alley,” Minerva said. Severus nodded and they went out to meet Kingsley and Nymphadora. Severus informed them of the plan and everyone left.

* * *

The shopping in Diagon Alley was going well. They had left Narcissa, Minerva, Nymphador and Elizabeth at the clothing district of Diagon Alley and had gone to the Toys Store, the Quidditch Store and the Book store. Having picked up quite a bit of things. Everyone had been enjoying the trip to varying degree. Overall it was uneventful and that was just how Severus liked it. They had just walked into the Rising Sun when a shabbily clad figure came hurrying forwards. Severus took one look at the man and waved the others on ahead.

”Lupin,” Severus said in greeting, blocking the door. Aware of Lucius and Kingsley listening to his words. Severus had his wand held loosely in his hand. Ready to fight if need be.

”Must… come,” Remus gasped. His breathing laboured. Blood poured for a dozen scratches down his cheek. His hair was a wild mess with twigs and leaves littered with mud. “Attack…. Weasleys.” He gasped again. His eyes were wild amber. He didn’t appeared completely focused. “Kill… Help…. Needed… Severus…” Remus staggered and would have fallen if Severus hadn’t acted quickly and grabbed hold of the man lowering him to the ground.

”Lucius, go with the others, send Narcissa down to help me with Lupin. If you spot trouble head back to Hogwarts at once. I will handle this. Kingsley get Aurors to the Burrow. I will stabilize Lupin then apparate there,” Severus said in his cold controlled voice. Kingsley disappeared in a pop and Lucius took off towards the group who was gathered at the stairs waiting to be led to their reserved private room. He returned quickly with Narcissa. 

”I can take care of him Severus, you go,” Narcissa informed him as she cast a diagnostic spell over Lupin. Severus nodded. He met Lucius eyes and gave him a nod. Without another word he apparated away.

Landing just outside the property line from the Burrow he frowned at what he could see in the distance. A shield charm already cast around himself he strode toward the chaos. Arthur, Percy and Molly were standing on the grass in front of their home battling two werewolves. Fred and George were attempting to keep two others away from Ginny and Ron who were pressed agains the corner barely visible through the damaged doorway. He didn’t know where the other werwolf was. He headed straight for the younger children. They should not be fighting werewolves alone. Casting silent hexes as he approached. He caught the first werewolf with a cutting curse that cut deeply causing him to turn and face Severus snarling. The sound of apparition announced the arrival of others. A quick look towards his left and he saw the red robes of the Aurors. Turning back to face the two werewolves who were now advancing on him.

”Get behind me,” Severus told the youngsters. Fred and George didn’t hesitate they grabbed their younger siblings and hauled them over to Severus as he turned to block the werwolves’s access to the kids. Fred, George and Ron came to stand on either side of Severus leaving Ginny behind the twins. All three held their wands out and cast what spells they knew at the werewolves. Severus didn’t hesitate. He wasn’t about to risk their lives. A quick killing curse took down the first of the werewolves and a blasting curse sent the other flying back. Landing against wall of the house with a deafening crack that would have severed the man’s spine if he wasn’t already crushed by the spell. Satisfied he turned to the kids.

”Anyone hurt?” Severus inquired.

”Fred was bitten,” Ron said quickly. “George was hit with a curse, but I don’t know what it was.”

”Ron fell down the stairs, and I’m ok,” Ginny added ratting out her brother.

”Fred show me the bite mark,” Severus instructed pulling out his potion kit from his robes and un-shrinking it. He pulled out a few potions and waited as the boy exposed his arm. It wasn’t bad. “It’s not the full moon, so you won’t get infected. You might just crave your meat a little more rare,” Severus informed. “I’m more concerned with infection.” He said as he poured out two potions over the wound and gave the boy a third to drink before bandaging his arm. “George you will need to see Madam Pomfrey or go to St. Mungos, Ron take this,” Severus said handing him a general healing potion, “it will heal any bruises, sprains, strains and small cuts.” The boy drank the potion making a face. 

”Molly, Arthur, how are you both?” Severus inquired moving his group towards the two adults.

”We are all fine Severus,” Arthur said as Molly examined all her child hugging them tightly to her. “Thank you for coming. We didn’t know who else to call.”

”It’s no problem. I see they are growing bolder. This is the eight attack that I’m aware of,” Severus said with a frown.

”I will have a few Aurors cast some stronger wards on your property Arthur, but if you have anywhere else to move your family for a few days it would be advised.” Kingsley said as he walked over after the Aurors began to work on clean up.

”We can stay at Muriel’s,” Arthur stated. “There is a bit of damage to the back of the house. The children were playing outside when they came. We were trying to get them out of the house to apparate to a safe home.”

”That would be advisable,” Severus interjected. “I will advice Albus that members of the Order are also being attacked.”

”What do you mean Severus?” Molly asked.

”Three Death Eater families were attacked as well as the house of two prominent supporters,” Severus informed them. “My home was also attacked.”

”Harry?!” Molly asked in shocked fear.

”Is fine and having lunch with the Malfoy’s at present. Where I was before coming here,” Severus said to reassure the panicked woman.

”What is going on?” Percy asked curiously.

”We are not certain,” Kingsley began, but catching the tightening of Severus’s lips he knew the man had a theory. He paused and said, “you have a theory Severus?”

”I do, let us get everyone away. If I am correct then this is just the beginning of what could be another war,” Severus said with resigned tiredness in his voice.

”Very well, we will settled our family at Muriel’s place, but we will be contacting Bill and Charlie. If all goes according to plan we will meet you at Hogwarts at 8pm tonight.” Arthurs said decisively.

”And Severus,” Molly added in a cold tone, “I want answers, none of your usual deceptions.”

”You and everyone else Molly. If I had answers we wouldn’t be facing a potential war with the werewolves now would we!” Severus groused out darkly. “Eight, in Dumbledore’s office. Until then I have family and guests to see to,” Severus stated darkly before apparating away.


End file.
